The proposed research is focused in three areas, (1) emphasis on subacute, chronic and subclinical PID; (2) complementary studies on experimental chlamydial PID in primate models; (3) extension of studies on the epidemiology of chlamydial infection from STD Clinic/County hospital based populations into a population based sample in order to develop and evaluate more widely applicable strategies for control of chlamydial infections.